PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is for partial support of the 2017 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Elastin, Elastic Fibers & Microfibrils to be held from July 29th?30th (GRS) and July 30th?August 4th (GRC) 2017 at the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine. This biennial conference is the leading international forum for knowledge exchange and dissemination of research on elastic fibers and microfibrils, which are critical components of the musculoskeletal system, skin, vasculature, lung and other tissues. Research focusing on elastic fiber systems and its components is highly applicable to NIAMS, NHLBI, NIA and NIGMS. Abnormal deposition and turnover of elastic fiber components and microfibrils is central to the pathogenesis of acquired diseases including atherosclerosis, aneurysms, cutis laxa, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, vascular remodeling in systemic and pulmonary hypertension, and skin aging mechanisms. Genetic disorders of direct relevance to this conference include Marfan syndrome, Weill-Marchesani syndrome, stiff skin syndrome, systemic sclerosis, Williams-Beuren syndrome, supravalvular aortic stenosis, Urban-Rifkin-Davis syndrome, Loeys-Dietz syndrome and acromelic dysplasias. These combined acquired and genetic diseases affect millions of Americans and hundreds of millions worldwide. The aims of the 2017 GRS/GRC conference are to bring together investigators, representatives from patient advocate groups and other non-academic stakeholders for a focused, comprehensive conference to communicate and disseminate new data and concepts in elastic fiber related research. This forum will help to promote new interactions, networks and international collaborations between basic and clinical research groups, and companies which will inspire and facilitate multidisciplinary and translational approaches to investigating acquired and genetic elastic fiber diseases. The meeting will also familiarize investigators with advances in biological concepts and emerging technologies in different fields that may be applied to the field. The longer term impact will be to improve health by stimulating knowledge transfer and by giving the opportunity to basic scientists and clinicians to exchange with representatives of biotech and pharmaceutical industries. The above aims will be achieved by providing a collegial and highly interactive atmosphere for discussion of new hypotheses and approaches, in which both junior and senior investigators may interact. A specific focus of this meeting is to increase the number and diversity of students, postdoctoral fellows and early career researchers attending the conference through the Gordon Research Seminar and mentor them toward career success in elastic fiber-related research with registration and travel support.